


His Control

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futuristic, Alternate Universe - Star Trek, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vulcan!Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Vision was a Vulcan. Emotions held no sway over him. Like all Vulcans, he was raised to hold logic above all else, controlling and discarding any and all emotional impulses.He had always been successful in following the teachings of his people, squashing emotions the moment they appeared.That is, until he met her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	His Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 22: Futuristic AU
> 
> This one is completely self-indulgent. I love Star Trek and couldn't get the idea of Vulcan Vision out of my mind.
> 
> Also, I might have some more ideas for this one, but I don't know if I will ever get around to writing them, so I'm putting it as complete and might make it a series one day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Vision, you have the con. Try not to die of boredom,” Captain Stark said once Vision came to relieve him from his shift.

“Captain,” Vision countered, raising an eyebrow, “need I remind you that boredom is an emotion and, therefore, I cannot experience it?”

“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, but I’ll get you to admit to your emotions once. Besides, humans are forgetful, you’ll have to remind me at least once more before I believe you,” he said with a wink before turning around and leaving the bridge.

Vision was aware that the Captain was trying to get some sort of an emotional reaction out of him, he had been since their Academy days. Vison had long since grown accustomed to it.

The Captain would fail.

He was a Vulcan. Emotions held no sway over him. Like all Vulcans, he was raised to hold logic above all else, controlling and discarding any and all emotional impulses.

He had always been successful in following the teachings of his people, squashing emotions the moment they appeared.

That is, until he met _her_.

Wanda.

 _His_ Wanda.

The first time he heard of her was when he read her file.

She had unparalleled flying skills and Vision found her fascinating, but his control had held.

The first time he saw her was when she stepped off the transporter pad on the USS Marvel, where she had been transferred due to said fascinating file.

Vision found her extremely aesthetically pleasing, but his control had held.

She chose to wear the short dress uniform instead of the long pants during shifts, making sure to sensually sway her hips whenever she was in his line of sight.

Vision’s control had been shaky, but it had held.

Then he started to familiarize himself with her wit, intelligence and a personality he couldn’t resist.

Finally, his control had failed.

 _Well, you might not experience boredom, but I do_ , she transmitted through their telepathic bond, her attention drawn by his thoughts.

“Lieutenant Maximoff, please maintain current course,” he said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible, while he settled in the Captain’s chair. He also sent her: _that is what should be keeping you occupied, my wife_ , back.

“Yes, Commander,” she replied quickly.

He couldn’t see her face. She was sitting at the helm, her back to him, but Vision knew her well enough to know her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

 _It’s on autopilot_ , she scoffed, before proceeding to send him a very vivid image of what she would rather be doing instead.

The way his grip had tightened on the Captain’s chair was imperceptible to anyone but him.

Their telepathic bond could be, as his human crewmates would describe it, “both a blessing and a curse.”

They had been bonded on Vulcan two months and eight days ago, despite the disapproval of his father. V’Ltron had warned him that taking on a human mate was reckless, illogical and a great threat to his emotional control, but Vision’s mind had already been made.

Once they returned to the USS Marvel, they decided to keep it a secret while serving on the starship together. While relationships between a crewmember and their commanding officer weren’t exactly forbidden in Starfleet, they were certainly frowned upon.

Vision was not bothered by the secrecy itself. He, like most Vulcans, preferred to keep his private life private. What he _was_ bothered by were the suitors.

Wanda was _his_ mate. _His_ wife. And yet he had to witness countless crewmembers, like Ensign Wilson who was currently perched on her workstation, trying to woo her.

Wanda turned her head towards the man, enough to give Vision a good view of the side of her face, before flashing the Ensign one of her brilliant smiles.

Vision’s grip on his seat tightened even more.

Suddenly, his father’s words came to his mind.

_Love is the most dangerous emotion of all. It produces many other emotions: jealousy, shame, rage, grief... You must learn to suppress them all, otherwise... they will consume you._

“Ensign Wilson, please return to your station immediately,” he commanded, unable to keep a hint of a threat from his voice.

His father had been right about one thing. Love _was_ dangerous. This woman could drive him away from logic and into madness if only she so desired.

What V’Ltron failed to recognize, though, was that the all-encompassing emotion Vision felt when faced with Wanda was worth the risk.

The Ensign apologized and promptly returned to his position, but Vision’s grip on the chair never let up.

During the rest of the shift, Wanda was testing each and every thread of his control she could pull at.

Slight movements of her body that she knew would draw his attention.

Near voiceless little sounds that only his Vulcan hearing could recognize.

And the worst, or perhaps the best of all, the bits of sexual fantasies she let slip through their bond.

Vision had her pinned against the wall the moment she stepped into his room.

“Why must you tempt me so?” he nearly growled into her neck.

His Wanda had a talent for awakening the most primal of instincts, the ones that Vision had been fighting the hardest to suppress.

“I’ve got – _ah_ – no idea what you’re talking about,” she squirmed under the assault of his lips on her neck. He wanted to mark her. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to mark her, show everyone that she chose _him_ , but he pulled her uniform downwards and made a small mark on her breast instead.

“Vizh,” she whimpered, holding his head in place.

 _Why_ , he stressed telepathically and felt her start to grind against him.

No words would come out of her mouth, only sighs and moans, but her mind told him the truth.

 _I love to make you lose control. I love knowing it’s because of me_.

Vision did growl now and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her towards his bed.

 _Only you can do this, Wanda. Only you can make me_ feel.

Wanda was shaking in his arms now and Vision felt the corner of his mouth quirk up.

She was so attuned to him, so responsive to both his mind and touch.

He stripped her methodically, willing his body for patience. His control held, despite her arms trying to trap him to herself, whimpers and moans calling him.

Even through her arousal, she managed to smirk.

“Veh-zad,” she cried out. His true, Vulcan name. Not the nickname he was assigned to make it easier for the human members of Starfleet. His name.

Vision’s control failed.

He was on her, inside her, joining their bodies in a way he couldn’t imagine doing with anyone else.

“Wanda,” he whispered, and it was _him_ pleading now, needing to join their minds as well as their bodies.

She nodded, giving him permission as she always did, and Vision aligned his hand to the psi-points on her face.

Wanda’s mind enveloped his fully. Their bond was strong, but it couldn’t be compared to the indescribable feeling of a full mind-meld.

In the privacy of the room Vision allowed himself to smile.

They were truly one.


End file.
